The Melancholic Irony of Fate
by Pienette
Summary: Azuna Kuzuha's funeral ended, leaving Ritsuka Tachibana reminiscing the strange talk they had. (A one-shot written for the sole purpose of paying tribute to my favorite character in Dance With Devils)


Title: The Melancholic Irony of Fate

Author: SleepyAshLhea

 _"The saddest truth is realising you have fallen madly in love with what can never be"_

 _-Michael Faudet_

 **The Melancholic Irony of Fate**

She felt something cold pierced through her skin, and her senses became numb. She can no longer tell what's happening. She heard a dull thud as something metallic falls.

* * *

 _ **Lindo has something to deal with relating to their current situation. Azuna, doing her job as an exorcist took over the burden of guarding Ritsuka while Lindo is away. It's been awhile since they had a sleepover like this. Since the revelation of the grimoire being Ritsuka Tachibana herself, they haven't spend time together peacefully.**_

 _ **"Azuna?" Ritsuka called, but was completely ignored by her preoccupied friend "Hey, Azuna?"**_

 _ **Snapping back to reality Azuna looked up at her "What is it, Ritsuka?"**_

 _ **"Do you have someone you like?" Ritsuka blurted out without giving enough thought about it which made Azuna jolt back at the sudden question "Do you?"**_

* * *

The tragic screams and cries of the people who took part in this bloodsheding battle and the clashing of swords were in the background. She felt a searing pain below her chest, she instinctively put her hand near it, then looked at it and saw that it's covered with blood.

"Azuna?!"

She heard her friend emitted a wail of despair and sadness. Realising that she's the cause of her friend's distress she did her best to cheer her up by smiling, but it made her friend's heart ache more.

* * *

 _ **"What is this all about, if you're asking me to give you some advice for that devil" she flashed a toothy smile "I'm always here, but don't think about it"**_

 _ **"This isn't about R-Rem" Ritsuka replied, covering her flustered face "I'm just wondering if there's someone you like "**_

 _ **They've been friends since middle school and they were inseparable, Ritsuka had some crushes, but Azuna never shared any of this to her friend. It made Ritsuka wonder if Azuna had a boyfriend or is she currently dating someone secretly.**_

 _ **"I have"**_

* * *

She heared a low menacing growl behind her. She turned around and saw the red-haired vampire who abducted Ritsuka's mother smiling triumphantly. He swiftly flipped his left gloved hand revealing a pair of scissors.

"It's silly how you'll die like this"

* * *

 _ **Ritsuka's eyes were clouded with curiosity. A keen teen who's obviously excited to know who is the lucky (unlucky) guy her dear friend likes shaked Azuna's shoulders to the extent she almost vomit "Who?"**_

 _ **"I'm not telling you~" Azuna sang as she managed to break free from her friend's tight grip**_

 _ **"Unfair?!" Ritsuka replied, pouting as her arms crossed across her chest "Tell me, please?"**_

* * *

The metal sliced through her skin with a little effort dug straight in. A searing burn flared up in her chest, she instantly cried out in pain. The man jerked the weapon a bit further before yanking it out suddenly. Her vision blurred from the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. The agony of the thought that this might be the end for her made her mind go blank. She felt the cold hard ground beneath her as she fell, shaking in shock a rush of memories instantly played inside her head. Her pain intensified.

* * *

 _ **"Instead of telling you, I'll give you a clue" she offered "He was once a Cherub"**_

 _ **"What's a Cherub?" Ritsuka cupped her cheeks in anticipation "How did you met?"**_

 _ **"Our meeting was sheer coincidence. It was between our summer break. I met him somewhere on my way home, he had been looking for a Pomeranian. My heart went la-dub la-dub la-dub... When our eyes met" Ritsuka giggled at how cute her bestfriend is, she's glad that Azuna let her see this side of her "I never got the chance to ask him his name, but the rhythm my heart played is enough for me to assure myself that by the time I meet him again, I'll know it's him. Fate played... "**_

* * *

 _I see, this is how it feels like when you're dying. What a strange sensation._

Every single second of her life passed across her mind. A bitter smile of regret spread across her lips, as the light slowly faded out of her eyes. Her eyes were about to close when she saw her friend ran towards her, meekly pulling her into her chest. Ritsuka sobbed, called her name again and again, begged her not to leave her. She too cried, she too begged God silently to not take her yet.

"Stop it Ritsuka, it's unattractive" she managed to joke despite how critical her condition is "I'm sorry"

 _What if I never became an exorcist, I'm sure I wouldn't die this way. I'll never meet Ritsuka and Lindo. I'll never attend Shikō academy, I might have studied abroad instead. Life would've been easier._

Thousands of regrets came to mind as she watch her friend cry. She extended her hands towards her cheeks in attempt of wiping away the tears. As she was about to draw her last breathe a realisation came to her.

 _Nevertheless, if I didn't became an exorcist I can't tell myself that I really lived my life happily. I'm glad I met these people, and even those devils. I'm glad I became a part of their lives. I tried my best, it was hard, but I'm glad I lived._

* * *

 _ **"... Fate played with me. By the second time we met my heart went frenzied and it flipped upside down. Just as how happy my heart was is how dejected and downhearted I felt that day. I realised we couldn't be together" she paused "Because he was once a Cherub"**_

The atmosphere felt gloomy, but what was there to complain about is the perfect weather with birds chirping and flowers blooming. Ritsuka knows that Azuna would have given anything to spend this day in a cafe drinking a cup of tea reading a book, but now she can't because she's lying six feet under the ground, sleeping forever. The funeral was already over, but Ritsuka remained infront of her friend's grave, staring at it blankly with one thought in mind.

"Lindo, what's a Cherub?"

"Cherubim are the second highest ranking in the First Sphere, and a Cherub is a double-winged angel" his brother tilted his head to look at his sister "Why?"

 _He was once a Cherub._

"I see, it's Shiki" Ritsuka smiled at the vast blue sky, ignoring her brother's gaze "Azuna you idiot"

A/N: Review please =￣ω￣= ( **There is a prequel of this: The Debatable Art** )


End file.
